


Valentine Mishap

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Locked In, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Hermione and Loki are accidentally teleported into a locked room.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Loki (Marvel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Valentine Mishap

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Tropes and Fandom roll on 1/30/21. I picked the trope: locked in a room. I used google docs for my beta so any mistakes it didn't catch are mine!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Hermione sighed and stared at the calendar seeing that Valentine’s Day was coming up soon. _If only I had someone._ she exasperated again and busied herself with her work.

The owls made their deliveries on time as one dropped a ton of mail on her desk. She fed the owl a treat and the owl hooted in appreciation and flew away. 

Hermione spied a red envelope with her name written on it. She frowned and wondered who would send her a Valentine’s Day card early.

She eagerly tore the envelope open and flipped the card open to read the inscription. Only to find herself pulled inwardly and then appeared in a locked room. Hermione cursed and felt for her wand which she had tucked away in her boot. Not knowing who the hell sent her the Valentine Day card.

 _It could be a trap, death eaters, or worse…_ she paced and glanced at the door. She wandered over to the door to try to open it and muttered, “Locked, damn it!”

Hermione heard a yell and a loud crash as another being fell through the magical portal. “Hello? Are you alright?”

“Hermione? I swear this wasn’t me!” Loki’s voice was muffled as he hoisted himself up into a sitting position.

“Loki!” she exclaimed worriedly and checked for injuries.

“I’m alright, love. Don’t fret,” he purred in her ear and felt a punch on his shoulders.

“Ow. What was that for?”

“For a lot of reasons! I thought we would have stayed together but…” Hermione’s voice trailed off as he pulled her into his embrace, kissing her warmly.

“I’ve missed you my darling. Now let’s see whose handwriting this belongs to.” Loki examined the card and muttered “Thor.”

Hermione had her arms wrapped around Loki’s neck making sure he stayed with her. “Well he probably remembered Valentine’s day is a week away. And wanted us to be together.” she chided at Loki.

Loki scowled at the deviousness Thor caused. “Well, I guess I have rubbed off of him. I do miss you my dearest. Please accompany me back to Asgard?” he pleaded softly as he cradled her in his arms.

They heard a soft click and the door swung open. “Yes, Loki, I would love to spend Valentine’s Day with you,” Hermione kissed him sweetly as they left the room together.


End file.
